In an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera, miniaturization is demanded while power consumption is increased due to achievement of high performance, and it is a serious problem to suppress temperature rise caused by heat generation of an internal component. Excessive temperature rise of an electronic component may damage reliability and a function of the component and may shorten the life of an apparatus. Additionally, temperature rise of a housing portion may give a user discomfort feeling or may cause low temperature burn during use. Therefore, as a method to solve such a heat problem, there is a disclosed method in which a heat storage material is used to absorb heat to suppress temperature rise (Patent Document 1).